The Goddess Desire
by Itzmeall
Summary: The Goddess herself desires to be known and having the feeling she can't describe. What would happen now as she will be reveal herself to a child. Our Goddess needs to explore to help herself to understand.


**This is something I've came up with and let me tell you, I had fun writing it and amazing to be in fact! I'll see if you want this series to continue, leave it in the reviews! :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

 **The Goddess's Desire**

* * *

 **Exploration**

* * *

 _The world is ever a beautiful thing._

 _Seeing everything is what I care for._

 _At a distant sight, the world is as is..._

 _Forever and ever..._

 _But..._

 _Something else is missing over me..._

 _I question myself..._

 _What?..._

* * *

I was here, just here...

Resting in my dimension, the sleep I need to recover. To be perhaps, it was satisfying. The point to see is I am a being of everything. I created everything, from the part when I hatched and made my world. Why such ideas did come upon my head? It felt like I was being controlled...?

Or was it as my own intention...

Seeing myself as what a divine being is, all aspects, myths and other mentions was all formidable.

What would you see as a divine being? It is simple, it is what you can do, anything to all detail and else things you would do imaginatively. But for what purpose do you want to do, when there is no purpose of it?

It is like playing with cards that can be deceiving from both sides, one choice of all things you'll find and it would be like the others, maybe failures, mistakes and many more.

It is like an infinite cycle of choosing and still it would play out the same thing. So many wrong choices of what to do and it'll end up a big mess.

Being a God... or a Goddess is isn't so simple.

As I'm a divine being and to say it is, it's difficult. I'm a being that only and only will have the only power that I'm bestowed to create and manage everything. The simple instruction to me was so difficult into talk, it was unlikely easy.

Being a Goddess ruling over the universe and dimensions takes a whole array of responsibility and there are many cases of disturbances happen because... it isn't over a point on where I did make a mistake. In fact it was to someone whose trying to ruin the flow, and it is not just that.

It was due to many frames of euphemism that they want to play Gods too, and it did happen. The thought of resolving answers is not easy, it is not to the fact that I created everything and I can destroy it, but musing was a thought of disrupting the balance even more.

Making actions can be easily made with time, but hesitating can lead to more upturns. It would lead to the point where beings will go on beyond and claim something that wasn't truly they'll have. Thinking more destructively if I may add, if it is my only choice, I eradicated them, going to many processes or reshaping and refabricating the balance of where it should be and to keep it minimal as I can.

Unequal balances can cause disruption and domination over until sides where overpowered and took in victory. But it would reside of how much it can change and would from the thought of doing something so wicked can change everything itself.

Reminding that things needs to go on their part and position to keep it maintained, but so forth following it can't be avoidable but in a small, lesser state and that's what needs the balance to be retained.

Even things I did to sacrifice took me in greatly, so to the point I have to do everything until it would be retained for the last time. All in all I am weak and fragile to meddle things. In point that I've trapped myself in my dimension and took in my greatest long-filled rest I need to recover.

And that last moment was this time.

* * *

Looking at my dimension was vast and infinite, all the space was all imperfect but it was needed. Reminding myself it was expanding greatly without noticing.

To looking closely into another place was me, trapped in an enormous vortex of energy regenerated overtime of my slumber, increasing greatly and infinitely until I was fulfilled with the energy and regained my strength. Looking in deeper within the vortex is small meteorites skidding as the raw energy compensates within it and transforming it to my needed energy. Looking deeper is a black shaded sphere which contained me.

Arceus.

My eyes opened and my irises flashed red, as I released a massive shockwave disrupting the flow of energy of the vortex. The shockwave traversed vastly and I managed to stop it to prevent disruption to other dimensions. Continuing the process as the vortex becomes weaker until I sent the last shockwave and the vortex began to compact together as it surrounded the sphere I was contained and transformed itself as a shockwave and dispersed.

The sphere disappeared as I was free, I felt so refreshed and floated in my full glory. Looking at my dimension just felt the same, as always as it should be. I concentrated my powers and examined if anything has happened suspiciously or inconsistently over the time I slept, and the result is none, no disruption or anything, and it felt so relieving and proud-full since it was the first time that ever happened in the time being.

I started to gallop through the vast space and I concentrated to my abdomen as it glows and appeared out from it was my plates. 17 Elemental Plates surrounded me as it rotates around me and used it to send a power surge to me, dealing the recovery of the lost of power that was used long before. I kept of galloping as the power surged to me, gaining the powers of interaction and powers of my own assaults.

Feeling myself fulfilled, I retracted them back to me and stopped. I was not the Pokémon easily to be dull with my position, it rather was tiresome and bothering, but it was a must to my slog of being a ruler.

I will be not just remaining here forever, I need to leave this place and go to the world I created, _Earthly world_. I charged up a white sphere on top of my head, it expands greatly and I propelled it at a distance as it made a hole showing an image of a blue space. I galloped through easily and arrived at my Earthly world, passing the portal as it shrunk and disappeared.

The Earthly world did change considerably due to the long period of time of I rested. The green plants surrounding the place was luscious and fresh from the vision, the waters flow freely to the path they'll follow and the surrounding Pokémons living within the place were enjoying the serene and grace it shows.

I could ever smile as the thought of comfort and happiness surrounded the place was magnificent, it was all too perfect. I shrouded myself with power as I turned invisible; I need to conceal myself from them as it would be a bother for the both of us. Gaining the thought of attention was well mention for being their creator and it would cause a small thought of unwanted attention.

I started to gallop and looked around the place, it was growing exponentially and changing. I felt myself at home or rather it was my temporary domain as it was inhabited by living creatures. I didn't create just Pokémon, but also humans so told. I need to be balanced, as not Pokémon will inhabit my world and rule it, but rather I want a change so fore told to live with them in harmony or at least...

Because there is balance of good and evil, if there is just good, it would be like that forever of ever continuing, but with evil it would change that flow and balance is the same. Evil is the thought of the opposite you want to do with the malevolent intentions. It was rather good, don't think of it badly as it was needed, as the residing thought of balance.

Think of it this way, if a Pokémon is bad, they'll be judged with other Pokémons for the deed of stopping them. It would apply the same to humans when with Pokémons did something bad and either one will dominate it and succeed. And to say there's balance because there's the evil doer and there's the ones who'll stop them.

Simple as that...

 _And it's painful..._

I want to see them to leave in harmony but both sides want to rule it, and to see it in my view, that is up to them. I see a few together living, both humans and Pokémons alike and there are others just want to be biased and some want to leave for theirselves.

I can make it change but to think I've already have enough, because to constant change can mess it up even more from the start. Reaching boundaries is difficult since when parties disagree the notion and follows their own terms, but comes to respect if they have no choice, since they have a mind of their own.

Talking about this wants me to help them, if I wish to do it in a more direct way it would cause many strings to be plugged because it is simply a command, but to foretold I want to help them without it but to say it in a more diverse way and the thought of seeing things is as not as bad as they look at. They need to explore themselves with them and to see them without the first thought towards them being the opposite from good. Making decisions can be difficult and to say the thought needs to be complied with, they need time and understanding from each other for it to work, and try to make it full pledged.

If I may see it that easily, there is another thing of mine I want...

I want to be part of it.

How you may say? Well, even if I may be a Goddess but also my other Legends had been in touch with a few humans. And to the point that they like them, rather platonically if I may add. But that didn't reached long with some of the Pokémon roaming had been very close to them, rather term... romantically if I may add.

I've seen a number of them being close to them both of the opposite sex, and seeing them makes my heart warm and the thought of wanting to be part of them was best.

But I'm a Goddess, I don't even know if they would want me, to be in fact I'm a legend, I may accept their praises of respect, but going way over that line sure is shocking and unceremonious. Being with a mortal being with an immortal, the first view is not right at all. I may say it is absurd, but I'm not denying. Who wouldn't want to be close to me as a Goddess, in a thought of being a member of the female-sex that is.

Seemingly the thought was undeniably wrong, as maybe their thoughts had gone a bit too far or rather doing all things to me rather haughtily and implying to other things. If I may say I would avoid that for the sake, but rather playing it smart is an advantage.

I stopped to a halt and looked down seeing a pond. I galloped down and freed myself from my concealment. I looked to the calm waters, and see my own reflection.

I am a Goddess, the ruler of this world, but why it is so hard to do it? Seeing my face has a story to tell. Bringing down judgement to all who did wrong and capability to fix everything from where it was. But why it is so hard to be with the others? Is it we're Legends that needs to be alone as we're powerful beings? For others to praise us? To seek more want and ideals.

I don't want to be in this position forever, my face shown sadness to is. I would let out my feelings right now, but I kept it in, I needed to be strong, ever thought of losing myself sooner.

I looked to myself filling it with determination, the thought I want to happen will happen. I looked up the sky and seeing the luscious blue sky, it is calling for me to do it and my heart desires it.

I charged the same white sphere and launched it up the air, and it shown a golden hue. I jumped and galloped up through and it closed itself as I arrived in a light-golden dimension, not far to see is a cloud where on top of it is what I called home, my true home.

The Dimension of Origin...

I galloped to my home feeling the aura of this dimension, truly reminding me the welcoming warm feeling and sense of peace and tranquillity. Seeing this place truly made me feel something emanate from me, I can't tell what though, it is the feeling I can't tell.

I approached the aurous stairs and descend myself on top of it. If there was more ways for me to move, rather than through levitation I chose to walk on it. Walking up the stairs was more of a better activity for such a divine place, being an individual has their own choices and desires, so why can't a Goddess can?

I walked up and finally reached the sealed door. The door was plain simple, but the materials made this huge home of mine was impeccable materials unknown, or so easily defined that my home is indestructible. Approaching the sealed door, just in position there warding off any unwanted guest away from its place. I concentrated my powers to the door, and the door responded by glowing and it made a cutting line from the middle and it splits from each other and appearing what's behind of it.

If I may tell you... my home just consist of two rooms which the one in front of the doorway is very large. Walking in the hall is very sacred since at the passing time, it is already considered very old but still sturdy at the last time I've mentioned and it didn't pretty much aged from its looks, by just remained in its current state.

Walking in the huge hall consists of many things, if I can elaborate...

Both of the sides of the hall was very wide, pedestals were there in between to act as a window to see the golden vast space of this dimension, then in the middle is was a huge circular pool of water called the Pool of Observation, the purpose of it was for me as the mirror of vision by using it to see all the occurrence of the Earthly world and usage of mentally transmitting our mental images to it for discussion, and finally surrounding it was many of what the humans have called _pillows_ , the purpose of these objects was to provide comfort to all of my Legends undergoing a meeting of all of us to diverse and predicate certain subjects and values to tackle to overcome problems and situations for better and adjacentment for us and others.

Simply to say this is part of my home is the Hall of Origins, where us Legendary being come together to talk, manage and find solutions to all aspects of us being in part of the creation.

Seeing all the pillows surrounding the pool was for all the Legendaries, and mine was in the top middle being all colored red and other pillows being white, and besides having such objects around here was rather soft and comfy for all of us to appreciate, even more of why these such things of humans were innovative and appreciative.

Then from the front of the hall, or as in behind my place of position of the pillows was another door and behind it was my place of room, or should I say my very own bedroom. I advanced past the Hall and arrived at the door; I simply pushed it open as the door separated from each other and gave the view of my bedding.

It was also simple, but the looks were quite bluntly awkward. Well to say it was just stacks of pillows of white and there were golden curtains on it, signifies my want and royalty. Just looking at it was rather messy and uncomfortable, but it wasn't. I moved myself closer and walked to the pillows, feeling my pointed hooves pressed down on the softness of it and I turned around to make myself comfy.

I sat down like a canine would, setting my hindquarters down and folding my back hooves in as I press down my lower part to the pillows and shuffling and moving to get myself in a comfy position. Next to flatten straight my front hooves as I lay my torso down and feeling the soft and smooth surface upon my breasts. I sighed and closed my eyes, reminiscing the last time I've been here and let me tell you, it was magnificent. Just all I can think of is the softness and the comfortive-ness it brings to me, making me here warmer and satisfied.

I opened my eyes and looked at the red pillow, just placed there. And I frowned...

Every time I sit on my spot over the pool, watching over the world was... lonely. Being here alone and just look at the world from afar seeing every interaction with many lives, it makes me, well... incomplete.

I just want a sense of company, or at least a companion. But the thing is I'm looking at it beyond its limit.

Well, I ask myself if I ever wanted a companion, I could just look for one. Even if I may think that meeting with my other Legends can satisfy my longing, but rather only in a small extent like to small encounters and to small conversations and gone to do their tasks. It never stood long enough and we're pretty much unaccompanied except for the Legends who were meant to be together as a group or just solitary.

I ask myself, why can't you find companionship with the other Pokémons? Well, I've tried to at least be in the most simplest and kind way of meeting Pokémons but they see me as their idol and respect me through such trivial ways, instead of just simply making friends as that. They never tend to at least be less from that, so they did the most crucial and deserving service towards me, I do appreciate it a little, but I tried to reason for a benefit and they're rather not brave enough to accept and still thought of me as their ruler and respect me.

 _Sigh..._

I even talked to many, and so little but it resulted the same from before. Again and again... Seemingly I've stopped myself on this nonsense of being close to my own childrens, it makes me sadden... as much as I didn't appreciate from just being a Goddess on the point of view.

Well, I did want to be known to a few humans, but also it can lead me to troubles if I'm not careful and trusting at the same time. I still haven't done it yet, being I am needed to many circumstances in the world and dimensions, it was too frustrating but I snapped from it and thought of doing this in the later time...

I snapped my eyes open... I am a complete fool for not doing it. Right now. I jumped out of my bedding and landed on the aurous stone floor, I began to stride to my floor pillow and soon I stopped and stepped on it, lowering myself as I shuffled a little to put me in a comfy position.

Now, I looked up and towards the pool, my mind began to concentrate at the pool. The pool brightens up as I transferred mental power to it, and soon it shown a part of the Earth, its luscious green forests. This pool had been my so called "Unlimited Eye". From the term itself means it was my eyes that can show a part of the world, whether it is the whole region, a specific place or randomly where it would lay upon the scenery.

The pool or so to say my 'eye' can signate to anywhere I want to. I'd just think of the scenery and the pool would do its work. I began to think of the images of mostly where humans resides, and surely enough they had evolved immensely due to the passing time as people began to understand the elements, materials and other things of this world is made.

I've reached too many sceneries and locations, mostly they're both to say crowded and rural. The difference was in both of being occupied and the tendencies to live in peace or just busyness from their point on. So far, to thought that with seeing I in an occupied place can result to great shock and cause disturbance and to be in the less livelihood place can still result on the first one, but rather on a small scale.

Why is it this difficult already? I'd barely even started. Just understanding humans was harder than Pokémon. Humans are complex, compare to us, we're just being like what we are. True to say that humans sometimes take advantages of Pokémon, but in the end it can be also rewarding for them too. If Pokémons doesn't want to be at least companions to me, I'll try humans instead.

But first I need to learn more of their traditions, cultures and their sense of will towards us Pokémons.

* * *

Seemingly time had passed for so long... I didn't think so. It would almost reach of the time of five, five minutes to the human time. Learning more of the humans made me ogle more. Their species was more interesting and the way they use things for more things and more things for other was amazing. I can't much elaborate from repeating words since it is what I understand. From the time being, I managed to learn mostly all of it, some we're rather ludicrous and some were personal in a level I rather now indulge further.

Going back to my previous work, I now again used the pool to search for places where humans would reside, and again I've searched many times and seemingly that spawning to them can lead to great disturbances. I'm getting a bit frustrated at this now, I've managed to kept my composure and relaxed, no need to rush.

Then, I've randomly moved the view to somewhere and I halt on a forest view, the location was random, but to clear it out, it is near a huge tree.

There on the view was a human, rather young to say, no... it was a male human child, sitting on the tree roots. My eyes widened for such a young boy to be out of the wilderness.

To describe the child's appearance, he has a messy raven-colored hair, hazel-brown eyes, has z-marks on both of his cheeks and wearing a yellow-red tank top shirt and blue shorts. He is rather... good-looking to my eyes, even when his young, just looking at the child made my heart beat and smile...? My eyes widened and shook my head wildly, what am I thinking! It's not like I'm attracted to the child or anything, considering he's very young, just my view of him, nothing more, but why?

The scene even got interesting when a small number of Pokémon began to gather to the tree. My first thought is those Pokémon will notice the boy and assault him. But closely looking to those Pokémons: Weedle, Butterfree, Oddish, Rattata and Caterpie have all a happy expression on their faces.

Then all of a sudden they lunged at the boy, and then the child opened his arms and let them tackle him with a smile on his face. I'd stared at them, bewildered. How come those Pokémon had taken a like on the child? Pokémon in the wild are fierce for their own well being, but for a mere child to handle a number of them is quite surprising.

Observing the Pokémon began to run away and the child happily chase after them. Seeing them play makes my heart warm. I've never seen a human yet a child to interact with Pokémons, even small ones too. Just looking at them having fun and the passion of companionship is there. I'm holding myself not to jump to the pool and go to them, but since the pool is not a portal, for petesakes. And now just thinking that made me more of a fool of myself.

I've put up my thought for a moment, instead of going towards many numbers of persons, how about I start for one? The child I'm seeing right now is a great example for a start to be part of the world. My mind had gone to many of the pros and cons of what would be if I join to be part of the world. Sure my mind had answers and equally balanced to each other but still, it is a worth to try, and if not... well simple, I'm not meant to interact with my own world.

I observed the child again and surprisingly the Pokémons are laid on top of him while the boy is laughing, meaning the predicament that said the Pokémon had caught him.

This is truly intriguing for me. I can't help it, I want to meet the boy!

I stopped my powers to the pool and sure enough I know the location of the boy. I stood up and stretched myself for a moment. I turned around and using my Psychic ability I closed the door of my room, next I start to levitate and headed out of my home. As I left from the door, the door closed and sealed itself and I charged up a white sphere and blast it at a distance and I went through it.

My excitement is shaking me for the first time.

* * *

 **Arceus - Tsundere mode + Funny Moment = WIN! Can't help it,** **kill me for it!** **XD**

 **Well, it's a good start and I have to end it here. I'm so relieved for you to make it this far, I congratulate you! Seemingly may people would leave the story for such a clinical start to per say. This chapter may be a bit unclear, and I am still firing up this story's plot, so it may take a while.**

 **Yes, a little hint, thinking of the appearance of the boy's description, yes, you know him. If you think there is a pairing here, yes there is, I answer it now, but for now, it's not yet there at the point and the point to reveal.**

 **I want to sleep now! *yawn* Its been 2 in the morning I've finished this.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I want to read your perspective of this... :)**

* * *

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


End file.
